Werepuppy
by tinkpink514
Summary: Stiles brings up starting a family with Derek again after Scott and Allison come over for a visit with their new puppy.


"Look, at the cute little puppy!" Stiles cooed when Scott, Allison, and their new addition strolled into the loft.

"I'm flattered Stiles" Scott softly smiled at his best friend.

"Pretty sure he meant the fur-ball at your feet" Derek scoffed at Scott, lifting himself off of the couch. Before gathering with the rest, he flipped the power button off on the remote. Him and Stiles were catching a Star Wars marathon on SyFy. The first time Derek watched the series was when he stopped by the McCall house to find Scott. What he found was Stiles and Scott sitting on the couch, in front of them was pizza and lightsabers, courtesy of Stiles obviously. At that moment, Derek was recruited for their Star Wars weekend against his will. To this day, Stiles makes them watch it whenever it comes on tv.

Scott frowned at Stiles, urging him to somehow scold Derek. Past events would suggest Stiles knew how to keep Derek in check. However, Stiles liked Derek's sass, it was a way for Derek to counter Stiles' sarcasm. Most of the time, their banter made for great four-play.

However, his friend was too busy cuddling with the dog to even notice the two people closest to him teasing each other. "I want one" Stiles pouted. Only a second later, he turned towards his boyfriend, begging with his eyes for Derek's answer.

"No. I already told you Stiles, no."

"Oh, come on Derek. Dogs aren't bad house guests unlike..." Scott pleading Stiles' case, while eyeing Derek in an accusing manner.

"Scott, if you're alluring to my past living situations, I can assure you there has been no broken glass as of late. And, this time Stiles wasn't referring to Scooby-Doo" Derek waved his hand in the direction of the tiny animal now licking Stiles' face.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Scott threw a questioning look at Derek, then down towards the man getting bathed by his new puppy.

After setting the dog down, Stiles stood up enabling him better eye contact with mister tall dark, and handsome. "Derek, we've been together since my senior year and living together has only made our relationship stronger. I think we're ready." Knowing full-well what Derek's answer would be and has been for the last couple of times they've had this discussion, Stiles gave it another go around. Assuming, his friends would back him up on the idea and Derek would feel intimidated even with his unwavering behavior.

Scott, still unaware of what else the couple could be talking about turned to his wife for some guidance.

"A baby, Scott" Allison responding to her bewildered husband, attempting to put him out of his misery. She then sees his eyes widen in understanding. Yet, soon after his expression turns to a mixture of shock and guilt.

"Oh, speaking of..." Scott chimes in, while Allison shakes her head mouthing the word "no" over and over. Her quick attempts were not enough for Stiles intelligence. Though he wasn't as smart as Lydia, he was his father's son, he knew how to put a puzzle together.

"What? They beat us to it? Derek, how could a werewolf and a werewolf hunter beat us to offspring. There isn't some section in your _code_ that says 'Must not procreate with werewolf'? This means the it-couple of Beacon Hills Hell are soon going to be walking around with a little puppy and werepuppy? And I..." Stiles flailing his arms every which way, "... I will be left with just a sourwolf?" Stiles barked, gesturing to the people in the room.

"Stiles, a baby is a lot of responsibility and plus, it's not safe! Every time we turn around some new supernatural being is trying to off us. And, Gerard could turn back up at any moment" Derek, though exhausted from this conversation coming up numerous times lately was mostly just filled with concern.

"Seriously, that old prune won't die. Scott, I thought you were working on finding him" slightly distracted, Stiles questioned Scott. His ADD didn't allow him to stay focused all too much, especially in Beacon Hills where the distractions were endless.

Scott caught off guard quickly cradled the puppy next to his face, pouting his lips.

"Oh, that's right. You were too busy raiding _Puppies'R'Us_ and impregnating your wife with said puppies" Stiles quipped coming back into focus.

"Derek, there will always be threats around the corner, we can't put off our lives forever. Speaking of threats, you can always threaten any were-beings that may come our way with your teeth." Stiles flashes his pearly whites at Derek. Suddenly, Stiles' expression changes to a moment of clarity, "Wait, in any cases those teeth are only to be used on others in any violent manner, you save the rest of playtime to your chew toy," pointing to himself.

Scott and Allison turned pink in embarrassment. "Oh my god, Stiles, must we have this conversation in front of them?" Derek cupped his face in his hands.

"No, but you can blame them for starting the conversation," Stiles answered, inadvertently turning the tables.

Derek turns and glares at the soon-to-be parents.

"You know what, we promised the little guy a trip to the park anyway" Allison scurrying about picking up their belongings.

"Yeah, we should go" Scott agreed.

"You hear that Derek? A romantic family trip to the park! Are you listening Derek? You know sometimes I wish I could just slap some sense into. You know, considering the history I have trying to wake you and all? I think next time I'll just slap that perfectly groomed facial hair right off that perfectly chiseled jawline" Stiles barked with a chuckle.

"Thanks guys" Derek added, shooting Scott and Allison a scornful look. He quickly flashed a sarcastic smile and waved as they scurried out of the apartment.

"Okay, so I really think we should get this place fixed up or just scrap it altogether and move into a house. I'm thinking three bedrooms - one for us, a guest room, and a nursery. Oh wait, maybe four bedrooms, you never know" Stiles side-smirked at Derek. "What color should we paint the nursery, I guess we should wait to know the gender. Oh, and names..." Stiles went on.

Derek sighed in exhaustion. He wouldn't want anything bad to happen if him and Stiles were to have a kid around. Beacon Hills didn't really scream baby-proof. Unfortunately he had to admit that no matter how annoying it was when Stiles gets himself yammering on about something, Derek always finds it adorable how adamant he is about it. He finds almost anything Stiles does adorable.

Honestly, that thought never would've occurred to him years ago. Falling for Stiles was unexpected to say the least. Too many times in his life, he thought he had no one, he was lonely, even if he didn't like to admit it. That one time with Isaac was an exception, after believing everything was his fault. After everything, Derek realized that he never felt abandoned or empty around Stiles. With the slightest touch - a hand on his shoulder, the brush of his fingertips on his forearm - Derek felt the rush of being comforted and soon after, loved. Stiles wasn't just saving Derek from whatever evil was in town that week, he was saving Derek from himself.

Stiles was the spark that Derek always needed. And Stiles alone was enough to hold a family together. Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible to have a little Stiles running around too. After all, Stiles did always have a point, they would make a really cute werepuppy.

Derek cut off Stiles somewhere in the middle of _where they should send their little one to pre-school_, "Stiles! Shut up!" Derek closed the gap between them, firmly attaching his lips to a much softer pair. Pulling away slowly, one hand still on the back of his boyfriend's neck, Derek stared intently into Stiles' eyes. Catching his breath, Derek spoke gently, "Stiles, I'm ready to start a pack of our own."


End file.
